


小甜饼3 -2

by 523622zt



Category: Book - Fandom
Genre: M/M, hpss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/523622zt/pseuds/523622zt
Summary: 所有学生好奇的视线瞬间收回，乖巧的低下头，眼观鼻鼻观心。教师们也都是事不关己，高高挂起，冷漠无视，保命要紧。而哈利正在和刚刚来找他的小天狼星聊得起劲，感受到斯内普的目光，向他露出一个大大的笑容，成功换来了斯内普的轻嗤与小天狼星的怒瞪。全校学生在战战兢兢中结束了他们今天的中饭，一天不到的时间里，学生们都已经知道了，霍格沃兹最可怕的，油腻腻的魔药课教授因为事故变回小孩子的事情，以及---斯内普教授小时候其实超可爱的事实。（某鸽：嘿嘿，小时候的教授，流口水流口水）“阿不思，你智慧的大脑终于被糖浆给腐蚀了吗，我并不认为有这个必要”“哦，我的孩子。我相信哈利已经拥有足够的自理能力，而你的魔药也需要人帮忙不是么。要不，来块新出的牛乳蜂蜜蛋糕？”于是，在邓布利多的帮助下，哈利成功登堂入室，光明正大的住进了魔药教授专属的地窖。深深的呼吸了一口带着与斯内普身上一样的魔药清香的地窖空气，哈利露出了一个。。让人惨不忍睹的。。痴汉微笑。应该庆幸此时的斯内普因为身高缘故，并没有看到那一幕。“波特，放下。不碰主人家的东西是最起码的礼貌，我希望你那贫瘠的知识量有告诉你这个认知。”“教授，我只是认为这里太过潮湿了一点，不适合你调理身体。”哈利自动过滤了那些讽刺的语句，手下魔杖轻挥，浅色与暗色的毛线交织在一起，满是灰尘的壁炉也重新燃起，使原本冰冷的地窖温暖起来。原本老旧的沙发也被装饰一新，深绿色绣有金边的高雅沙发上铺上了浅色与深色的毯子，窗帘也被换成了利于透光的白色。斯内普窝在更显宽大的扶椅上，沉默的看着哈利给地窖来了个焕然一新。壁炉中不断跳跃的火焰倒映在他的眼底，一切都是那么的美好，就如当年那个男人发现母亲是巫师之前。只可惜，这种温暖并不属于他。“你的卧室在浴室旁边，波特。看好你的爪子，如果你一不小心打开什么魔药，那我只会对你表示同情。”看着黝黑的卧室门嘭的一声被摔上，哈利露出一丝苦笑，看来想要让教授彻底习惯自己还有一长段路要走。下午斯内普并没有课，于是他就在房间里看了一整个下午的书。斯内普不是很愿意呆在那个已经被哈利整修一新的客厅，那总会让他想起不好的东西。很显然，一个沉迷于读书的人是不会有时间观念的，直到房门被敲响，斯内普才将自己埋入书中的脑袋给拔出来。看了眼窗外，天已经很明显的暗了下来。活动了下僵硬的脖子，站起身准备去开门。但很明显，魔药教授高估了此时他这具身体的身体素质，坐了一个下午的腿丧失了知觉，脑子晕乎乎，眼前景象颠倒，原本想用魔杖开门，却发现自己连一丝魔力都无法调动。哈利站在斯内普的房门外，刚刚放学的他前来提醒不注意自己身体的魔药教授吃饭。站了近五分钟，他又礼貌的敲了一次，依然无人应答，他的眉头不自觉的皱紧：“教授，我先进来了！”
Kudos: 8





	小甜饼3 -2

我出现了，大概还有三章


End file.
